


不能说的秘密

by microwave



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: 20th Century Pre-WWI, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwave/pseuds/microwave
Summary: 1910, Vienna.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *[]之中是手语交流内容。

　　每个人都有秘密，而我有很多。

　　并不是我喜欢故作神秘，而是身体的缺陷使然。同样是声带振动，表姐伊莎贝拉开口就是婉转如歌的天籁，而我再费劲也只能发出难听的声音。所有的故事传到了我这里，都会终结为秘密。

　　这一年的春日里，我跟着伊莎贝拉一起到普拉特绿地公园参加鲜花彩车游行。那是一个星期天，公园里的林荫道上熙熙攘攘地挤着精心打扮的人群，我们则是坐在由鲜花点缀的华丽双座马车上。

　　我向来不热衷于参加这样大型的庆典，而伊莎贝拉则不然，她天生就是个欢快的天使，哪里有热闹她就飞往哪里。伊莎贝拉身上穿的是早上刚送到家里的新做的裙子，头发也是一大早起床好好打理过的，此时她正在兴奋地挥手同外面的平民打招呼。

　　游行结束之后还有赛马可以看。我有些疲惫，但不想扫了伊莎贝拉的兴，就勉勉强强地跟去了。谁也没想到的是此行竟然会直接改变我的命运。

　　周三的晚餐时间，父亲郑重其事地站了起来，向我宣布了这件事：“维罗尼卡，奥丁森伯爵要娶你。”

　　我震惊地抬起头看父亲，一时没有反应过来他话里的含义。

　　“周日奥丁森伯爵大人在赛马场上见到了你，隔日便差人来打听你是否婚配，当他听说你还是未嫁的时候，就立即表达了娶你的意愿。”

　　父亲说话的样子分明是早已在心里把决定下好了。作为一名空有财产的犹太工厂主，能受到贵族阶层的青睐，他无论如何都不可能错过这一个攀升阶层的机会。

　　我隐隐地有些不安。即使是贵族也不应该如此草率地求婚，甚至从头到尾没来见我一面。我虽不像表姐伊莎贝拉一样有爵位，但也不应当被这样轻视吧？

　　我放下餐具，用手语向父亲表达了我的疑虑。

　　“伯爵马上要离开欧洲几个月，所以才没有时间来拜访。我见过奥丁森伯爵，我保证他会是一个靠谱丈夫的。”

　　父亲的态度就像嗅到一笔划算的生意一样。这和我想象的完全不一样，我这个年纪还在期待着爱情像春天一样降临，可我却要嫁给一个素未谋面、也毫不在意我想法的男人。

　　[父亲，可是我并不爱他。我这么告诉他。]

　　“爱？我送你去读书不是为了学一脑袋不切实际的幻想的。”父亲不悦地说道，便不再看我，不让我有任何辩驳的余地。

　　之后我偷偷托了伊莎贝拉帮我打听打听这位奥丁森伯爵的底细，他的行事方式未免太古怪，我必须弄清楚他这样做的原因。

　　很快消息就传回我耳中。原来这位伯爵是一位鳏夫，他原本的妻子几年前生病过世了，从那之后他就一直过着单身的生活。

　　我不禁往坏的地方去想。也许是他年纪太大，也许是他相貌丑陋。他可能已经没有青年人那样谈恋爱的冲动，而是更加注重效率。反正最终目的是要娶到我，不如跳过我直接去和父亲谈婚事。一切都令我无法有一个稍微积极的猜想。

　　想到这，十七岁的少女心似乎裂开了一道缝。我虽无法言语，但是和所有同龄的女孩一样有充满浪漫幻想的大脑，希望自己能像玛丽·戈德温那样嫁给一个诗人或哲学家。

　　所幸我还有时间消化这件事。伯爵大人去往了南美，没有到秋季是不太可能回来的。几个月的时间可以发生许多事，或许到时候他就反悔了也说不定。

　　夏日时光当然不会在空等一件我不想发生的事情中度过。就如同往年一样，我跟着家人去往了意大利北部的湖区，那是世界上最好的度假疗养胜地。

　　那时的我没想到的是，我人生最大的秘密会留在那科莫湖畔。

* * *

　　为了方便度假，父亲在湖区边上买了栋小屋。从我所住的房间窗户望出去，正好能将湖景尽收眼底。

　　早餐过后，我独自一人抱着本书来到了湖边。在维也纳，像我这样的未婚少女几乎时时刻刻都有人陪伴着。家庭教师、佣人和女伴几乎全天候地跟在身边，这样的独处时光倒是夏日里独有的珍贵时刻。

　　我在湖边的长凳上坐到晨雾差不多散去的时刻，此时有一位年轻人凭空出现，打破了我宁静的晨间时光。他漂亮的金发梳得整整齐齐，留着山羊胡，天蓝色的双眼就像倒映在平静湖面的天空，活脱脱的一副拉丁情人的样子。他热情满满地同我问好，露出了一个自知十分有魅力的笑容。

　　我回以一个微笑，企图把注意力扯回书页上，却只零零碎碎地看到“少年”“玫瑰”几个字眼。

　　他着手解起了衬衣扣子，旁若无人地脱去了上衣。青年人上身肌肉匀称而紧实，在晨光之下呈现出鸡蛋布丁一般的颜色。他蹲了下来，尽量将肢体伸展开，做着入水前的运动。

　　他又站了起来，小跑几步跳起，一头扎进了水中，如镜子般的湖面瞬间碎开，溅出的水花打湿了我的裙角。湖面漾起了一条尾巴般长长的涟漪，过了几秒，他钻出了水面，把湿漉漉金发从他无忧无虑的脸庞上拨开，眯着眼睛看向我，挥手并大声地喊着对不起。

　　我无法回应，只是瞟了他一眼，目光落回到这页自从他出现就没能再翻过去的书页。

　　【 _少年看见玫瑰花，荒郊上一朵玫瑰花，如像朝霞鲜又美；少年紧跑着去看它，看得心头乐开了花。_ 】

　　这次我终于看清了那两句诗句。

　　他像是不满意我的冷淡反应似的，向岸边游了过来。我见他靠近，不知怎么着就慌了。我把书一把合上，连忙起身离开了。

　　那一位水边的那耳喀索斯到底向我施了什么魔法？从他出现的那一刻开始，我就不再是自己了。一整天我的脑袋都昏昏的，像是被塞进了一团香水味的棉花。

　　晚餐的时候，我又见到了他。

　　他换上了一身礼服，稳稳当当地坐在了餐厅中央的雅马哈钢琴前。钢琴师下巴微微扬起，手指在琴键上优雅地跳动着。

　　钢琴边上靠着一个打扮得时髦华贵的女人，她端着一杯酒，用爱恋的眼神看着正在弹琴的男人。女人显然已为他神魂颠倒，脸上带着陷入爱情的红晕，仿佛悠扬的乐曲是男人对她轻柔的爱抚。

　　在今晚结束前，我终于知道了这朵野玫瑰的名字。范达尔·弗雷迪·莫耶，英国人，刚刚从音乐学院毕业，这个夏天被度假区雇来为人们演奏。

　　从那天起，我手中的爱情诗集歌咏的对象仿佛有了一个具体的化身。

* * *

　　英俊潇洒的钢琴师范达尔·F·莫耶先生，度假区无人不知其姓名。所有人都为他毫不费力的魅力和自然流露的风度而倾倒，姑娘们爱他爱得要死。而他的怀抱如温柔的巢穴，从来不会拒绝任何一只多情的鸟儿。

　　姑娘们之间都在说范达尔是如此慷慨，他会把爱情赠送给每一个向他索取的女孩。

　　那我呢？我在他面前是否也能被当成一名正常女孩一样地对待呢？

　　我窝在屋里一整天，写出了一封信，以亲爱的范达尔，我是维罗尼卡，不知道你记得我吗？打头，洋洋洒洒地写了整整三页。我把信纸捧在手上，又觉得似乎过分热忱了，或许会吓坏这位英国来的绅士。

　　于是我把信揉掉了，又抽了一张空白的纸，删删改改把内容浓缩为了一页纸。

　　我如同对待蚕丝一般小心地把信叠好，在空白处用漂亮的花体字写上了范达尔的名字，然后在去餐厅之前把信夹进了衬裙的内袋之间。

　　到了餐厅之后，我依然与家人同座。我想寻找一个机会，把信交给侍者，让他代我转交给那位钢琴师。我在华丽的桌布的掩盖下，企图在餐桌下拿出那封信，此时却发现那页纸已不在原地。

　　想到若是范达尔之外的人看到那封信会又什么后果，我顿时脸色苍白。激情与爱意是有情人之间的秘密，若是让外人看了去，我就会成为这个夏天度假区的绯闻中心，将父亲的脸丢个干净。

　　伊莎贝拉发现了我的异样，问我发生了什么。我用手语告诉她，是新的衬裙太紧了，让我有点喘不过气。

　　过了一会，我依然没能从担忧中解脱出来，就以相同的借口，匆匆离开了餐厅先回家去了。

　　一路在我都在仔细寻找，我希望信是掉在了什么不起眼的地方，还未被人拣去，但却一无所获。到家门口的时候，我几乎快没了半条命。

　　我走上了楼梯，拐过转角，见到一张白色的东西正静静地躺在走廊中央。我急急忙忙地过去拾起，发现正是那让我忧心了一晚上的信。

　　还是亲手交到他手中为好，但是又不能被人看到，我该怎么办呢？

　　第二天的傍晚，我与表姐伊莎贝拉与其他几位女孩一起到花园散步。

　　夕阳洒在不远处的湖面，升腾起一层迷蒙的烟雾。周围的树木参天，空气中有一丝清爽的凉意。姑娘们围坐在一起，叽叽喳喳地聊着天。我无法发表看法，但也不想被排除出社交圈，所以每次还是会跟来。

　　在一个微妙的瞬间，沉默占据了小花园，所有人一齐闭了嘴，望向了同一个方向。我也跟着看过去，见到范达尔迈着他特有的充满活力的脚步从阶梯上走了下来。

　　经过我们的时候，他笑着向我们挥手致了一下意。他并没有特意向某一个人打招呼，但我感觉身边的每个女孩似乎都悸动了一下。

　　直到他的身影远去，融入了森林之中，女孩们之间的气氛才重新热烈了起来。

　　“这就是你坚持要来这里散步的理由吗，莎拉？”伊萨贝拉笑嘻嘻地用手肘碰了一下她的女伴。

　　名叫莎拉的意大利少女被戳破了心思，却丝毫不显得娇羞：“没错，这小花园平时也没人来，莫耶先生是我在这里发现的最好看的风景了。”

　　女孩子们纷纷尖叫着起哄起来。我无心加入她们的打闹，莎拉刚刚的话经过我的脑海，在那里化为了一个挥之不去的想法。


	2. Chapter 2

　　几个小时之后，夜幕降临了湖区。

　　夜色像一块诱人的宝石，勾引出了我内心最大胆的想法。

　　我躲避开人群，悄悄回到了小花园之中，这里除了模糊的树影和天上点点的星光什么也没有。

　　我怀揣着那封信，焦急地等待着，一边不断地抚摸着手腕上的镯子。这是一条衔尾蛇状的手镯，铜质的蛇身上雕琢出了精美的鳞片，蛇头上镶着一枚蓝宝石，十分别致，是表姐的舅舅从非洲带回来的，我喜欢得不得了，就缠着伊莎贝拉借我戴几天。

　　此刻我只能靠用指甲抠着手镯上凹凸不平的鳞片来缓解几乎要让我眩晕的焦虑。

　　远处传来路上砂石沙沙作响的声音。有人靠近了。凭着微弱的夜色，我一下子就认出了那是范达尔本人。

　　我鼓起勇气跑了出去，拦在了他面前。我本来只想把信塞到他手里便逃走，但我的右脚踩进了地上一个凹陷之中，我一惊，整个人扑到了面前的人身上。

　　我们的身体重重地撞在了一起。他似乎吓了一大跳，下意识地伸出手抱住了我的身体。这一刻好像有一种奇特的火花由身体的碰撞而迸发而出，落在我们二人身上，让我们熊熊燃烧了起来。

　　等到我回过神来的时候，我发现自己正搂着他的脖子，他的呼吸像一阵暖风吹拂在我脸颊上。我像昏了头一样，凑了上去在他鼻子边上落下了一个吻。他愣了一下，就主动贴上来吻住了我的唇。他的唇温热柔软，上面还残留着葡萄酒的味道，甜蜜的气息让我深深地沉醉。

　　他轻轻地捧着我的脸，手抚摸着我的头发，好像是想让我放心投入进来。两具被热情所灼烧得痛苦万分的身体，在夜晚的森林之中就像两团互相吞噬的篝火。这团火烧下了我的小腹，烧到了我的膝盖，令我浑身无力地挂在了他身上。

　　过了仿佛有一辈子那么久，他突然从这团燃烧的热情中抽身而去，他看着我的脸，似乎在努力分辨什么。

　　“告诉我，您是谁？”他用带着英国人口音的意大利语问我，眼睛闪闪发光的，好像天空中的星辰落在了他的眼里。

　　听到这句问话，我像是清醒了过来似的，激情迅速消退了，一阵冰凉的恐惧如黑夜般袭来。

　　我挣脱了他的怀抱，拎起裙摆，跑入了沾满露水的树丛中，很回快到了我家的小别墅边。

　　有黑夜为幕，禁忌的羞耻感很快就被爱情的喜悦所取代。我轻轻地触碰了一下嘴唇，仿佛范达尔的温度依然留在上面。

　　换睡袍的时候，那封信又被我拿到了手上。这张纸似乎在提醒我爱情根本无需言语和文字来表达，于是我随手把它夹进了歌德的诗集中。

　　我无比快乐，躺到床上很快就进入了香甜的梦。

* * *

　　第二天，我在餐厅见到范达尔，他神色看上去有些疲惫，疑惑和猜测的眼神不断在在场的女人身上跳跃着。

　　有那么一刻他看向了我，我吓得要命，却故作镇定，假装专注地听父亲说话。

　　想到他是因为我才这样的，我心里产生了一种恶作剧般的快感。原来我也能让爱神化身一般的范达尔露出那样失魂落魄的模样。

　　于是这一天的晚上，我又在同样的时间守在小花园里，把自己扔向了他的怀抱。

　　今晚范达尔似乎变成了一个不知所措的小男孩。他有些笨拙地搂住我，小心翼翼地轻吻着我的双唇。直到激情的烈火重新把他的理智燃烧殆尽，让他失去了一切技巧，只知道用蛮力抱着我，让我几乎要窒息了。

　　“告诉我您是谁好不好？”他的语气几乎像是在乞求。

　　我似乎一夜之间无师自通地学会了爱情游戏的技巧，这一次我毫不犹豫地推开他，从他身边跑开，消失在了黑夜中。

* * *

　　日间见到范达尔的时候，我有些惊讶。他依然打扮得讲究漂亮，和平时并无二致，但是看上去却虚弱得像是害了病一般。他婉拒了前来示好、想和他一起喝酒的女人，他的琴声之中几乎带上了一层痛苦的色彩。

　　我询问自己这样做是不是正确的。

　　但我没有答案。我的心裹上了一层蜜糖，脑子也甜得发昏，完全无法理智思考。

　　这一个夜晚，我又去了湖边的花园里。此刻我好像不是那个有钱犹太商人家的可怜哑女，而是掌握了人间情爱的女神。我站在阶梯之上，看着一团黑影跌跌撞撞地来到了我脚下。

　　我轻盈地跃起，落在了范达尔怀里。

　　他吻了我的额头，我的下颚线，然后又拉起了我的手，在手背落下轻吻，最后才来到了我的唇上。他的唇尝起来甜甜的，让我想起了某种法式的甜点。他依然拉着我的手，与我十指相交，轻轻地挤压着我的手指，好像在为我编织什么魔咒。他握住了我的手腕，摸到了那个镯子，他停顿了一下，仔仔细细地摸起了那个奇形怪状的手镯。

　　我猜到了他在做什么，身子往后一仰离开了他的怀抱。他慌了神，似乎知道我又要一声不吭地离去，手上便加重了力道，哀求道：“求您了，不要这样对我……”

　　他的力气真的很大，捏着我戴着那蛇形金属手镯的手腕，弄得我很痛。我无法说话，又气又急，用另一只手去推他打他，直到终于他不情愿地放手为止。我抓住了这一时机，拔腿就跑。

　　回到自己家中的时候，我发现手腕几乎被手镯勒出了血痕，仿佛在提醒我做得太过了。

　　这一刻我终于开始害怕了。

　　我把身上的裙子换了下来，洗了一个热水澡，然后去敲了表姐的房门，把手镯还给了她。

　　把身上见证一切的所有东西都处理掉了以后，我才心事重重地躺回了床上。

* * *

　　翌日早晨，范达尔竟然出现在了餐厅里。平时他只有晚餐时间才来弹琴，我没有想到他今天早上会突发奇想来喝咖啡。我努力不泄露出任何一点情绪，但还是忍不住地去瞥坐在邻桌的他。

　　父亲也注意到了范达尔，眼里亮起了光。此刻他就像一名真正的维也纳市民，只要听说有艺术家在场，不过去搭几句话是不可能的。果然他热情地招呼这位钢琴家过来与我们同桌用餐。

　　范达尔在我身边坐下的时候，我手抖把咖啡洒出了一些在桌布上。这是第一次我在光天化日之下与他这么接近，我感到又紧张又奇特。

　　“这是小女维罗妮卡，这是伊莎贝拉。”父亲作为家长，把家人都与他介绍了一遍。

　　范达尔坐在阳光里，整个人似乎都在发着光，一如既往地耀眼。他自如地用着德语与我的家人交谈，令我有些意外。我没有想到这位英国来的先生德语这么好，甚至还带着点维也纳方言的口音。

　　他突然转过头看了我一眼，似乎想要和我说些什么，我的心就像被揪住了一样，害怕看到他发现我不能说话的时候露出的同情。

　　“维罗尼卡不能说话。”伊莎贝拉无恶意地提醒了一句。她捏着白色的瓷杯柄，喝了一口咖啡，把杯子放回盘子的时候，手腕上戴着的金属手环与瓷盘碰撞了一下，发出一声清脆的声音。

　　范达尔看见伊莎贝拉露出的那一截手腕，眼神瞬间变了。他略显着急地问道：“我注意到您的手镯很特别，是只有您一个人有吗？”

　　“是啊，这是舅舅从非洲给我带回来的礼物。”伊莎贝拉低头把玩手镯，回答道。

　　范达尔看着她的目光变得火热了起来，其中还夹杂着一丝释然。

　　我慌了神，意识到他那天晚上一定是摸到了我戴着这个手镯，现在笃定伊莎贝拉是那个不肯说话的神秘女子了。

　　不，不是她，那是我啊。我着急地盯着他的侧脸，希望他能看我一眼，从我眼中读出真相。

　　可惜没有注意到我。他现在所有的心思都放在了伊莎贝拉身上。他看她的眼神令我嫉妒得头昏脑胀。

　　可是我又不能这样贸然离去。人们总觉得我这样的人总会行为古怪，我最不想做就是证实他们的偏见。我忍受着二人眉目传情，好不容易吃完了这顿苦涩的早餐。

　　“范达尔邀请我去散散步，你要一起去吗？”在餐厅门口，伊莎贝莎这样问我。她是个很好的姐姐，从不嫌弃我，什么事都会想着带上我。但是这一次，我似乎不适合出现在他们之间了。

　　我摇摇头，用手语告诉她我很累，想回去睡个觉。伊莎贝拉摸了摸我的脸，叮嘱了我两句就挽着范达尔的胳膊离开了。

　　我回到了房间，推开了窗户，远处的湖面水雾弥蒙。我盯着湖边的长凳看了很久，直到我的视野也变得雾蒙蒙的。

* * *

　　我变得更加不爱去往社交场合，整日待在家中，连湖边也不再去了。

　　这真是一个糟糕的假日。在夏天，东西的保鲜期总是那么短，就连爱情也一样，甚至在我得到之前就已失去。

　　伊莎贝拉正在与范达尔打得火热，人们也逐渐对两人成双成对地出现见怪不怪了。

　　本来应该是我的。我想着，找尽了一切理由。伊莎贝拉最终必然会嫁给另一个与她有着相等的贵族头衔的男人，她与范达尔必然不会有什么结果。

　　这个可怜的想法仅仅是自我安慰罢了。一整个夏天我都在努力让自己不要想起那一个婚约。奇怪的是也没有人再跟我提起这事，以至于有时我几乎都在怀疑那是否是我的幻想。

　　直到天气转凉，夏日也快到了结束之时，父亲交给我一个包裹，说是从维也纳的家中寄过来的。我觉得奇怪，分明还有一周就要回家，有什么东西是这么急着交到我手上的？

　　我拆开包裹，发现是一叠信件和一些具有美洲土著特色的小玩意。

　　这是奥丁森伯爵寄来的。

　　想到这个面都未曾见过的未婚夫让我十分烦躁。我很想把东西一把塞进柜子里，当作未曾见到过。但看着信封上用花哨的字体写着的给维罗妮卡，我犹豫了一下，还是拿过了拆信刀。

　　我仔细地读完了第一封信，竟不禁开始对奥丁森伯爵本人产生了好奇。不知道是因为漂亮花哨的手写字体还是那媲美诗歌的用词，我意识到他也许并非如我想象中的那般古板而不解风情。

　　我迫不及待地把剩下的信都拿了过来，花了一下午的时间反反复复地读了好几遍。这信的字里行间似乎有一种安抚人心使人愉悦的魔力，几周以来我第一次发自真心地微笑了起来。大概是我天性善于在各种细枝末节的事情里寻找安慰。

　　不出我所料的是，当夏日过去后，范达尔与伊莎贝拉的恋情似乎也就无疾而终了。


	3. Chapter 3

　　一个夏天没能改变任何事。

　　伯爵大人也没有反悔，秋季到来的时候他如约回到了维也纳。

　　第一次见到奥丁森伯爵是在皇家歌剧院门口。

　　在我想象中他应该有些发福、穿着讲究、说话得体，正如一位普通的四十岁左右的维也纳男人一样。当他真正地站在我面前地时候，他的样子倒是有些出乎我意料。

　　奥丁森伯爵是个大高个，有着被阳光亲吻过的肤色。他穿着深酒红色的天鹅绒外套和丝绸的马甲，暗金色的头发在脑后扎成了一束，站在人群中也是相当显眼。

　　我怀疑过许多次父亲是否向伯爵大人隐瞒了我的真实情况，以至于我一直在担心他发现我不会说话时该怎么办。但事实证明是我多虑了，他见到我之后，就开始用不太熟练的手语跟我比划。 我是索尔·奥丁森，你的未婚夫。

　　第二次见面是在我家的会客厅。他正正经经地来见了我的家人，并且定下了婚期。

　　第三次见面就是在教堂里了。在这之后我就成了伯爵夫人，搬进了奥丁森的府邸。

　　这整个过程不过一个月的时间，我依然对我的丈夫所知甚少，但他并非如我以为的那样是个独断傲慢的家伙。

　　他一直坚持用手语与我交谈。我告诉他可以不必这样麻烦，他大可以像父亲那样做，直接用语言告诉我该做什么就好。但是他不同意。

　　那样不是真正的交流。他这样告诉我。

* * *

　　我平躺了下来，双腿伸得直直的，双手交叠放在小腹上，把注意力都放在了天花板上复杂精致的图案上。

　　柔软的床垫那半边承受了另一个人的重量，凹陷了下去。这种感觉很奇妙。床这个二米见方的小空间，一向是我最个人最私密的领域，而现在却不得不与一个几乎还是陌生人的男人共享。

　　不，才不是陌生人，他名义上已经是我的丈夫了。

　　我侧过头，看到伯爵大人背对着我坐在床沿，他的胳膊上下移动了一下，把衬衣脱了下来，接着又扯出腰带，脱掉了裤子。

　　男人身体就像古罗马的雕像一样健美，肌肉线条在昏黄的光线下显现一种优雅的美感。浑身赤裸的他爬上了床，这一瞬间我不得不看到了一些被视为禁忌的东西，他的那个部分可没有古罗马人崇尚的那么理性。

　　女孩们在出嫁之前不能表现出对性的好奇，要把自己的身体曲线藏在层层繁复的衬裙、紧身内衣、外衣之下，思想和行为都要纯洁，这样才是一名淑女。可据我所知，大部分的女孩实际上都不如看上去的那样天真，只是人们恐于承认女性也有欲望罢了。

　　我也一样，天性上我也会对异性产生好奇。看到这样的一具身体使我感到莫名燥热，心里有团火搅得我心神不宁。可是我不知道该怎么办，只能呆呆地盯着他那充满野性的躯体。

　　他看着我瞪大的眼睛，似乎觉得有趣。[我习惯这样睡觉了，我穿着衣服睡不着。]

　　他躺了下来，伸出胳膊把我搂进了怀里。他的下巴靠在我的头顶，我的脸贴在了他随着呼吸而起伏的胸膛上。

　　我偷偷地抬头看他。他闭着眼睛，长长的金色睫毛在眼下投下一道阴影，整张脸平静温和，有种圣像般的神圣感。

　　他睡着了吗？我想着。我很不自在，就屏着呼吸挪了一下腿，又扭了一下身子，动作幅度极小，生怕吵醒他。

　　这时候我感觉到有个坚硬火热的东西苏醒了，正抵在我的小腹上，吓得我大气都不敢喘。

　　“不要乱动了。”他开口命令道，手按在我的后腰上。

　　可是我紧张得要命，越是不让我动我就越难受，就委屈地戳了一下他的胸肌。

　　没想到这一下好像不小心打开了什么开关一样。下一刻他就翻了个身把我压在了身下，他的胳膊撑在我的枕边，一个吻就落在了我的唇上。

　　上方的男人是个天生的捕食者，他的每个动作都能直截有效地勾起情欲，我在他的攻势下瞬间化作了一滩蜜水。他的手从我睡裙下摆伸进去，摸到了我那无人探访过的花园，满意地发现早已一地泥泞。

　　“我本来不想这么快……你不知道我这人总是没轻没重的……”他喃喃自语着，拉起了我的手放到他的脸颊边，说道：“如果我弄痛你了，就揪一下我耳朵好吗？”

　　我看着他因激动变得红润的脸颊和氤氲着雾气的蓝眼睛，点了点头，脑中对即将发生的事有隐隐的想象，但却又摸不清具体是什么。

　　原来他说自己没轻没重的并不是夸张。他把我弄得浑身酥软，又用着捉摸不定的粗野攻势一下下地顶着我，把我带进了一个从未涉足过的天堂之境。我脑中像是充满了白云，还在颤抖的双腿紧紧地缠住他的腰，手臂用力地抱着他的上身，喜悦的眼泪像泉水一样地往外淌。他也把活力的种子释放了出来，大手捧着我的脑袋把我的泪水吻了个干净，然后搂住了我的腰把我圈在他怀里。一阵清风般的困意袭来，我迷迷糊糊地陷入了睡梦之中。

* * *

　　我没有在我新婚的丈夫身上感受到要将人灵魂灼穿的火热爱情，但他如山般的沉稳宽厚却让我每一天都更加喜欢他一些。

　　索尔总是很忙碌，但不代表他丝毫没有生活情趣。

　　他热爱户外运动，也像一个维也纳人那样喜爱艺术。闲暇的时候索尔经常出没在剧院与音乐厅，而且一直在为一些音乐家提供经济上的支持。

　　索尔的身份以及品味令他在文艺界有着举足轻重的地位，他时常为杂志报刊撰写文艺评论。这些占据不多版面的文字却有着让一位籍籍无名的音乐家登上城堡剧院舞台的份量。

　　我在他陈列收藏的房间发现了一块木板。这块木板上红色的漆已经磨掉了，看上去十分不起眼，却保存在一个精致的盒子里，和巴黎名声大噪的画家的作品放在了一起。

　　我好奇地问索尔那是什么。

　　[是旧城堡剧院舞台上的一块木板，莫扎特有三部歌剧都在这上面首演呢。]

　　旧城堡剧院在我出生之前许多年就已经拆除了。这块舞台上的木板就像圣体遗物一样被索尔供在了家里，看来他真的对艺术十分狂热。

　　婚后的一周，我才抽出时间回了趟家，收拾了家中的个人物品搬到了位于格拉本街的奥丁森府上。

　　我并没有多留恋少女时期喜爱的饰品之类的小玩意，而是更在意属于我的那些藏书。我把家中书本都搬了过来，在奥丁森家的图书室占据了小小的一个角落。

　　后来我才发现这是多此一举。索尔与我看书的喜好意外地接近，他每拿起一本我的书，都会认真地看一下封皮，然后塞进书架上他已有的同一本书的旁边。

　　[原来这些书你都有，早知道我就不多此一举了。]我有些不好意思。

　　[哪里，这样我的书也就有了伴。]

　　[那它们会相爱然后生出小书来么？]

　　我不能说话，但是一个人的时候也喜欢对着空气把脑内的想法瞎比划出来，就像自言自语一样。我现在也这么做了，却忘了索尔在旁边看着我。

　　他露出了一个微笑，让我一下子反应过来，羞红了脸。他迅速从图书室的梯子上跳了下来，把我拉进了他的怀里，在我太阳穴的位置亲了一下。

　　[真高兴我学了手语，才能听见你脑子里这么多稀奇古怪的想法。]

　　我的双颊烧得更红了，赶紧像鸵鸟一样地把脸埋进他胸口，假装没看见他比划了什么。

* * *

　　无论平日里有多忙，到了周末索尔都会推掉一切事情陪我一起度过。

　　刚过正午，马车停在了内城区的克恩滕大街上，外面正是我和索尔第一次见面的皇家歌剧院。

　　我疑惑地看着索尔。他今天一早就兴冲冲地说安排了特别的东西，要给我个惊喜，而且任凭我如何哀求也不肯透露。

　　[难道今天有新剧首演？]我有些怀疑。若是有什么新剧要上演，索尔一定提早很久就开始讲个不停了。

　　索尔说今天不看歌剧。他把我扶下了马车，领着我到了街道对面。

　　这时我才发现这是鼎鼎有名的萨赫酒店，一个我父亲对其抱有一丝执念的地方。他羞于来到这里，并非是因为价格与其他高级饭店相比有高出多少，而是与城中重要的贵族与官员邻桌进食，多少会让他对自己犹太商人的身份感到些许卑微。

　　作为旧贵族的索尔一定不知道这是一种怎么样的感受。我带着难以言喻的感觉和他一起走了进去，担心着自己的身份会给他添麻烦。

　　索尔一直尽量避免让外界的风言风语困扰到我，可我也不是愚笨，知道与我结婚的这个决定一定让他遭受了不少非议。他极少发表政见，但他娶了我这个犹太人家的女孩似乎就足以让证明他的立场了。

　　在餐厅里，我还没来得及决定吃什么，就注意到了坐在不远处的一位先生，他的存在让我深深地不安了起来。作为犹太人不会不认识那位先生，他是反犹党派的重要人物。

　　我忍不住碰了一下坐在对面的索尔的手背，问他：我们可以离开这里吗？我不喜欢。

　　索尔有些疑惑。[可是我提前让大厨准备好了一些特别的菜色……]

　　他顺着我的眼神望去，看到了那位政治家先生，眉头一皱，瞬间好像明白了什么。他叫来了服务生，交代他通知大厨这餐取消了。

　　走到门口的时候，索尔帮我披上了大衣，他让我稍等片刻，然后从服务生手里接过了一个小纸袋。

　　我问他这是什么。

　　[饭虽不吃了，但巧克力蛋糕可不能落下。]

　　原来这是著名的萨赫蛋糕。我从来没有跟他提过我喜欢吃甜食，但是他似乎总能正确地摸清我的喜好，似乎是他这样身份的人如本能般的察言观色能力。

　　我们没有回到马车里，而是沿着街道走了下去。

　　[那现在要带我去哪里？]

　　[一个对人更友好的地方。]

　　我们的脚步沿着克恩滕大街前行，又拐入小路，穿过了几个小巷，最后来到了一家不起眼的小酒馆前。

　　是一家新酿酒酒馆。

　　午后的阳光正照耀，被树木的叶子筛成了碎碎的影子落在了室外空地的长桌上。三三两两的顾客坐在那儿，享用着酒馆自酿的葡萄酒和冷餐。不远处有一组铜管乐队正在为人们演奏。

　　伯爵大人熟稔地与店主打招呼，要了两杯葡萄酒，在我身边坐下了。

　　突然的变更计划没有让他不快，他依然保持着愉悦的心情。坐在这种平民的小店里他似乎也十分自得，他甚至搂住我的腰吻了一下我的脸颊。

　　我渐渐地发现了许多索尔与他刚毅的外表并不相符的柔软特质，比如他非常喜欢被拥抱，但是却羞于启齿。

　　我把头靠在他的肩上，抱着他的胳膊。他下巴的胡茬蹭在了我的额头上。

　　新酿葡萄酒虽便宜但味道却不廉价。我们就着白葡萄酒把一块巧克力蛋糕分着吃了。

　　甜点的香气和酒的味道混在了一起，是我们的交换的吻的味道。他给了我一个缱绻的长吻，带着压抑隐藏过的侵略性，一如既往。


	4. Chapter 4

　　入冬之前的日子很平静。

 

　　我收到了伊莎贝拉从北非寄来的信。信中她旁敲侧击地询问我结婚的感觉如何，和奥丁森伯爵的感情可还好。

 

　　鉴于我之前私下跟她说了许多关于还没见面的丈夫不好听的话，现在我倒不好意思大大方方承认我有多么喜欢索尔了，于是只好东拉西扯地写了一堆维也纳最近上演的戏剧多无聊之类的话，避免正面回她的问题。

 

　　跟自己丈夫恋爱有什么好羞于启齿的呢？我把信叠好，用带有奥丁森家徽的火漆章封上了信封，忽然间脑子里冒出了这个想法。

 

　　小说家们书写的爱情故事往往以恋人步入婚姻殿堂为结局，似乎婚姻理应当是爱情的终结，跨过了这道门就丧失了浪漫的权力。

 

　　曾经我是多么愚蠢，在见到索尔之前就蛮不讲理地为他为我们日后的生活作了那么多消极设想。但现在索尔做的一切都在毫不吝啬地令我知道，他愿意给我一切我想要的东西，包括爱情。他对我的温柔与疼惜都会令我回想起那些有失公正的批判，让我无地自容。

 

　　说起来，我真正认识索尔，是从婚礼圣坛的走下的那一刻才开始的。

 

　　对于一个生活在维也纳的贵族来说，索尔的人生并不是一直那么风光顺利。

 

　　他不到二十岁就失去了父母，紧接着是长姐。由他带大的弟弟后来也与他决裂，现在老死不相往来。上一段婚姻更是彻底的悲剧，婚后不到一年妻子就因病去世了。

 

　　这一连串的失去却似乎让索尔成为了一个性子更加单纯的人，这点从他对艺术的喜好类型就可以看出。他表达情感总是很直接，真诚得像是害怕没有明天一样。

 

　　对他的性格有了更多了解之后，也不难理解他当初为什么会如此冲动地求婚了。可是我依然觉得这不像他的行事风格，他不喜欢那些弯弯绕绕的东西，但也并非一个鲁莽不知礼数之人。

 

　　有一次我向他提起了这件事。他一瞬间红了脸，变得像一个尴尬的大男孩一样，挠了半天头才回答了我。

 

　　[当时有一位朋友在场，他看出了我喜欢你，就鼓动我直接去求婚。的确，我的做法很不妥当。]

 

　　他停了下来，干脆把我拉进了怀里，胳膊用力地挤压着我，他的声音在我上方说道：“但是我没有后悔过。我无法接受一个夏天之后回来却发现你已经成为别人的妻子这种事。”

 

　　他提到了一位朋友。

 

　　索尔有很多朋友。在提到大多数朋友的时候，他都会用“X剧院的Y先生”、“Z亲王”之类的称呼，有着具体的头衔和姓名。

 

　　唯独这一个人，永远都只是“我的一位朋友”。我花了一点时日才隐约察觉到这一点，他每次说“我的朋友”指的都是同一个人。

 

　　索尔喜欢和艺术家们打交道，自己却从未投身艺术创作。家中二楼的侧厅里摆放着一架昂贵的施坦威钢琴，可从来没有被奏响过。

 

　　我好奇地询问他，为什么从不弹钢琴的他要买一架这么好的琴？

 

　　他回答说，是为一位朋友准备的。

 

　　从我们的日常交流中我拼凑出了这位神秘朋友的大概样子：他是索尔赞助的一位艺术家，现如今正在欧洲的其他国家巡演。

 

　　伯爵府的二楼有一个常年闭着门的房间。这个房间有着特别极佳的视野，窗户正对着花园，对面就是放着钢琴的侧厅。

 

　　我忍不住好奇心，问了索尔这是做什么的房间，他也只是简单地答了一句：[是留给朋友的。]

 

　　这些所有关于“朋友”的只言片语引起了我无限遐想。索尔的这一位朋友，虽然我不曾见过他，但他似乎有着不容忽视的存在感。

 

　　“等他回来我一定把他介绍给你认识。”

 

　　这是一个午后，索尔在书房里处理文件，他突然开口说了这么一句没头没尾的话。

 

　　我正抱着一本小说坐在一旁的扶手椅里陪伴着他。听到这句话，我抬头看了他一眼。

 

　　他像是完全没有意识到自己刚刚说了什么令人疑惑的话一样，只是对我笑了笑，伸过手来摸了摸我的后脑，就低头继续工作了。

 

　　我没有太放在心上。过了好些时候我才反应过来，原来现在索尔提起“他”的时候，指的也是“那位朋友”了。

 

* * *

　　

　　圣诞节来临之际，不同规模大小的音乐会充斥了维也纳每个街角。对于各个剧院来说，节日之前上演的剧无疑有着重要的分量。街头巷尾酒馆中的管弦乐队也相应奏起了更加符合圣诞节气氛的音乐。贵族之家争相邀请当年最炙手可热的音乐家到自己府上开小型演奏会，以此彰显在文化圈中的地位。

 

　　索尔告诉我亲王邀请了我们去参加府上的演奏会。

 

　　离演奏会的日子还有半个多月的时候，索尔就已经表现出了格外的热忱。通常在一阵兴奋之后他又会突然变得失落起来，念叨着好友回到维也纳后的第一场演出居然不是在奥丁森家举行之类的话。

 

　　我心里的期待一点也不比他少，想到终于能见到这位神秘好友的真面目，我也有些紧张起来了。 

 

　　平安夜的前一日，演奏会如期举行。

 

　　我同索尔一起来到了亲王府上。我们坐在了炉火边上的位置，窗外雪花从屋顶上簌簌地落下，但钢琴家却迟迟没有出现。

 

　　一位侍者跑了进来，通知亲王大人说大雪阻了路，马车无法前进，所以钢琴家要迟到一会。

 

　　这个厅里坐着数十位权贵，是掌握着这个国家命脉的人物，竟没有一人发出怨言，都在耐心地等待着。

 

　　索尔似乎有些坐立不安，但还是保持了与他身份相符的稳重，努力克制着没有探头探脑。

 

　　过了有半个钟头，小厅的门被侍者拉开，一个高个子男人从容不迫地走了进来。

 

　　大雪天气和糟糕的路途没有使他减少半分优雅。他穿着深绿色的燕尾大衣，系着一条鹅黄色的领巾，和他的发色十分相配。他湛蓝色的眼睛扫视了一眼大厅，落在了索尔身上，嘴角勾起了一抹藏不住的笑意。

 

　　看到这位钢琴家的面容，我藏在披肩下的双肩微微颤抖了一下，心脏就像被蜜蜂的毒针扎了一样又痒又疼。

 

　　是范达尔。

 

　　我做梦也没想到在夏日结束之后还能再一次见到他那张无忧无虑的漂亮脸蛋。

 

　　他也看到了坐在索尔身边的我，笑容微不可见地凝固了一瞬间，转身走到钢琴边坐了下来，然后调整了一下坐姿，把双手放在了琴键上。

 

　　范达尔的琴声有一种独特的魔力，我在夏天的时候就体会过了。坐在我们斜前方的是另一位贵族太太，她完全沉浸在了音乐之中，从我这里正好能看到她长了细纹的眼角中有水光闪烁。

 

　　索尔握着我的手放在他的膝上，他察觉到了我手心沁出的汗，便转过头来看了我一眼。

 

　　这几个月的相处下来，我们在手语之外甚至培养出了更加有效率的沟通方式，比如此时他的眼神，我读懂了他在问我是不是炉火太热，让我感觉到不舒服了。

 

　　我摇了摇头，让他专心听演奏，无需担心我，同此同时我抓紧了他的袖子。这样的小动作会让他安心，但只有我知道这几乎是一种无声的求救。

 

　　我希望索尔永远不要放开我的手，我害怕只消一刻之间，范达尔仅用一个眼神又可以轻易地占有我的灵魂。

 

　　演奏结束，人们纷纷起立鼓掌。

 

　　范达尔站起身向听众鞠了躬，走了下来。

 

　　他目标明确，直接来到了我们身边，给了索尔一个热情的拥抱，然后看向了我，叫出了我的名字：“维罗妮卡。”

 

　　索尔好像很惊讶，“原来你们已经认识了。”

 

　　“是在科莫湖畔。真是一个令人难忘的地方。”范达尔说着，目不转睛地看着我，“我想维罗妮卡可以证明我的话。”

 

　　我心中有愧，被他盯得浑身发凉，想着他是不是知道了些什么。此时我竟有些庆幸自己的先天缺陷，否则我一定会在慌乱之中说出些不得体的话来。

 

　　我挤出了一个一定不怎么好看的微笑，僵硬地点了点头。

 

　　面前两个男人的个子都很高，此时就像圣殿中庄严的支柱似的一左一右地杵在我面前，压迫得我快喘不过气来了。

 

　　“我很高兴。”索尔搂在我腰间的手臂收紧了，漫不经心地应道，然后接着问了一句，“回家吗？”

 

　　我以为这一句话只是对我说的。

 

　　紧接着我惊讶地看着范达尔上了我们的马车，同我们一齐回到了伯爵府。直到这时我才将一切事情对应上了。

 

　　那个房间一直是留给范达尔的。他在维也纳求学与生活的这么多年一直住在这里。

 

　　索尔与范达尔的关系似乎比我想象中的还要好。

 

　　我无法忍受同时与这两个男人共处一室的感觉，便找了借口回到了卧室。我躺上床上，耳边传来楼下二人交谈声音，让我安不了眠。

 

　　我刚刚才重新开始的人生忽然又变得摇摇欲坠，幸福日子带来的狂喜将要像雾一样散去了。我只能自欺欺人地祈祷着，希望范达尔没有发现事情的真相。

 

　　谈话的声音没有中止过，甚至夹杂着一阵阵毫无顾忌的笑声。

 

　　这是我第一次发现索尔原来也会这样不顾形象的大笑，仿佛和范达尔一块的时候才会展示出幼稚的那一面。他们俩一样是金发碧眼，性子却又完全不同。一人热情似火，另一人柔情如水，汇合到一起时却变成了两个吵闹的小男孩。

 

　　屋内的炉火噼啪响着，我却感觉无比寒冷。

 

　　有那么一刻我的心理防线几乎要被冲垮倒塌。我多么想跑到索尔身边，直接告诉他那个夏天发生的一切，并且祈求他的原谅。但是以我对索尔的了解，正直忠诚的他绝不会容忍这样的事情。这样无异于是同时摧毁了他对好友和妻子的信任。

 

　　索尔已经失去过这么多了，我要把他对人最后的信任也毁掉吗？我无法确定他会做出什么事，这让我更加害怕。

 

　　不知不觉间，我在心中做了权衡。对失去索尔的恐惧压倒了一切，我像一个失败者一样，开始走向了用谎言来维系婚姻的岔路。

 

　　我的秘密牵扯了三人，却又只与我一人有关。

 

　　索尔不会知道，范达尔也不会。

 

　　这两个男人都不会知道，我不会说话，却是这世界上最可恶的骗子。

 


End file.
